


Fragments - #29 : « ... Que reste-t-il ? » (3x08)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [29]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Snippet, Will Loves Hannibal, hannigram feels, oh the feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Will et Hannibal menaient désormais des vies séparées. Le sentiment de solitude qui les accompagnait - alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas véritablement seuls - était la seule chose qui restait, cela pesait comme un fardeau.





	Fragments - #29 : « ... Que reste-t-il ? » (3x08)

**Author's Note:**

> Réponse directe au fragment précédent... avec tout autant de Hannigram, bien évidemment x')

Une cellule. Trois murs pleins, finement ornés mais blindés. Une baie vitrée gigantesque en guise de quatrième mur. Quelques meubles, une petite cuisine – mais pas de viande humaine au menu, malheureusement. Trois ans dans cette cellule et dans des habits de prison, et Hannibal Lecter attendait patiemment d'être condamné à mort.

Une grande maison au milieu des bois. Ses chiens, une compagne et un beau-fils de onze ans. Une vie paisible, loin des meurtres, loin des fous qui les commettaient. Loin du sang, loin du danger. Will Graham semblait avoir trouvé son petit coin de paradis.

Les fantômes ne s'envolaient jamais, ils ne quittaient jamais les personnes en lesquelles ils s'étaient ancrés. Will était loin de la civilisation, mais jamais coupé de son passé, alors que les cauchemars venaient le troubler chaque nuit. Hannibal était enfermé dans une prison, tout comme ses remords étaient enfermés en lui.

Même si physiquement séparés, les deux hommes seraient à jamais liés l'un à l'autre, de par ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Et leur manque terrible de l'autre ne les quitterait que lorsqu'ils seraient enfin réunis. Et les regrets de la vie paisible qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble, plutôt que séparément, ne se dissiperaient eux jamais.

Tout s'était écroulé. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait rester.

**Author's Note:**

> Hannigram feels. C'est avec plaisir que je vous les offre *s'enfuit avant la partie de lynchage public*


End file.
